Mante Legends/Story/Bilaotipledio Arc
'As Jayvees Legends' Mante Legends (formerly Jayvees Legends) was founded in the year 2012 to starting his very own journey starting from Monkayo Sapphire, then reaching the first city to the current city. Eight years ago about the fall of Marco Polo and the coma of Jovil Legends, he was a 11 years old kid after it happened. He comes for looking his friend that who was arrested by the police and aided him to find and destroy the airship of Dama Series. Also he is the one who made the sculpture about the people's faces or a bust in the mountain if he defeated the eight Sacred Legends. He is also the secret member of the well powerful Monarchiya party. Jayvees Legends controls the ace pieces which the enemy is not to close and near to the fortress with handling his left hand and right hand. Jayvees Legends is the main protagonist and character in the chess universe. The players will control Jayvees Legends to guide him in these adventures and puzzles. You can choose pieces randomly or you can choose what pieces you like and you love yourself. Jayvees Legends have the rights to use might, antimony, justice, officer, romancer is romanized as (major person) which he would share it the foes. Suddenly Jayvees Legends sees Steve Legends for the first time and fighting him in the bar of Bilaotipledio Arc in fact the team was won after the fight against him then the another two bandits interrupt the conversation and wanted to kill Steve Legends but he helps him to beat the two of them so the bandits includes Jayvees Legends and get ready to rumble, after the fight two of them are lost to Mante Legends, Steve Legends has the mission to complete is to find the person who was woken up by the coma but as a symbol of friendship, Jayvees Legends joins to Steve Legends for all missions and that's why the party was founded. Jayvees Legends also began to rest in the forest, while resting Jayvees stands and sense a bad aura about suddenly Steve Legends ask him what's going on while talking pale. Jayvees Legends replies nothing only he say in his mouth echoes on wind. But Jayvees Legends hears the deserter men is tally missing. Jayvees Legends sees a cavalier and he has two same knight pieces on his belt and named Kuan Legends. Jayvees Legends was lost in the lost forest with Steve Legends, he was rest for a bit suddenly he feels a strange aura from the west to the north-east direction. Steve Legends ask him that what his doing but he don't told about the details that he sense nothing are you okay like that. Jayvees Legends replies nothing then he was left to urinate but Jayvees Legends leave Steve Legends here on the forest to separate to his sensitive aura. Jayvees Legends reaches to that deserter in the hall of tree. Steve Legends bored to wait Jayvees Legends and starts shouting his name but he didn't hear so he will be running to his direction then he reach what's happening. Jayvees Legends defeats Kuan Legends in the game by beating his two pieces are both horse like angelic and commander in its possesion. Steve Legends sees Jayvees Legends to interrogate about what he is doing with the forest at the time. Jayvees Legends replies that he fighting him for locating about the outside of this maze. Suddenly, Steve Legends discovers that name was one of his classmate about the leader of Pala Iot bandits and he called him Shovel Mark R. Iot that he was died one and half year ago. After the three of them were freed from the lost forest and they proceed to the badlands. Kuan Legends leads to the bandits hideout in two hours without water, without transportation. Also Jayvees Legends creates his own army that two of them were shocked to decide that but Steve Legends madly told him not if they die for nothing. But Jayvees Legends replied with the angry on his face that we should use them to stop the bandits and creating a base. So Kuan Legends calms them down and the bigger wagon coming to overestimated the three. Kuan Legends talks to the bigger wagon the rider and he calls her Myosotis Legends. 'As Mante Legends' Mante Legends make its debut after defeating Nortis Legends to change your name in spite of that his secret is now starting to hide. 'Nortis Legends' After he defeats Nortis Legends in the battle of plains to save Steve Legends, Nortis Legends threatened him to change name of its legends must be change because it is something so very nausea about it. So he accepted the offer and changing it to Mante Legends to be aware of his condition. And also he helps to defeat only Pala Iot Legends but the rest was on the troupe with Steve Legends and many more friends. 'Pala Iot Legends' Also he sents his three hundred troops that are recruited by him and helps for defeating the bandits of Pala Iot in the balancing way although Mante Legends is only aiming to Pala Iot Legends and fight in the battle. In the game about the chess rule it depends on three hundred people divided by sixteen is total of eighteen. By the use of Empire Chess he will save his friends by exhausted honorship. While before the huge war, Pala Iot Legends surprised when Mante Legends rush recklessly and starts the battle. While starting the battle he was bashed on the game and he would understand his feelings of cold, anger, and revenge to his classmate including Steve Legends is the master mind who destroys Pala Iot Legends that will effect of suicide. He successfully defend himself from the three threatened queens Episode 5: Kuan Legends, Myosotis Legends and Nortis Legends in any order to threatening their lives if the three queens were captured. Mante Legends determination is super increase and he use his evolved pieces plus another evolve pieces for the bishop and the battle was end because of that Mante Legends won the game and he explains to Pala Iot Legends about the truth the he love his homeland and he accept for the justice of Pala Iot Legends. Steve Legends wants to ask about giving him as reward that called Mante's Crest but it was missing because he place in the tower before his imprisonment. When Mante Legends activate that crest suddenly the light was beaming to only eighth person which its going to be investigate. 'Treasure' The three of them was on the beach and they found the grave however empty but the boy who taunt them and chasing them, a boy named Tisoy Legends interrogate the leader actually Steve Legends is the only leader so he torment Mante Legends and fighting to the battle using ace pieces. Mante Legends was found by that weakness but he use hint so Mante Legends won the game. He was the only calms Tisoy Legends before his mother and father were still fighting. But the war is so destructive, Tisoy Legends rage is increasing, howls with despair and his mother and father raising their voice to feel the wrath but Mante Legends is going to help so Steve Legends and Nortis Legends would help him by using two of them by each not the count of survivals there in the battle it was also the luck of their choice. He helps Tisoy Legends to understand why she was stealed because of her decision that not to be endangered to summon the leader eventually also he found out that Tisoy Legends' parents were knocked out unconciousness so he slowly backward and Tisoy Legends fit his rage across his heart but why he still don't understand. He make 3v3 teamwork for the battlem then the result is win closely in the battle so there some cutscene that he intentionally hit Tisoy Legends in the heart after that Ellen and Carlos facepalm Steve Legends and Nortis Legends full force after that they proceed to Mante Legends to kill by violence but he fly and he use his fighting skill to them and push them all to the graveyard by facepalm them in return. 'Blowned by the storm orb' Mante Legends was blowned by Kitanosawa Legends and castaway here to Adjaua Headquarters which is the hideout of Adjaua Legends and the Adjauanians, he find lying while Adjaua Legends early rescued Mante Legends to become their member so he ordered him about the betrayal and revival of Pala Iot Legends which is the key of this case. After he read those document Adjaua Legends tells the story of truth about that, he finally remember that Bragas Legends intentionally kill Pala Iot Legends because he was the member of the certain party that also enemy who protests and declared war on violence. That is the truth that he was the secret member of the party called Monarchiya which it is the monarch people of Monkayo in cease of war. After their conversation Mante Legends reunites with his friends and the journey still continuous. 'Rest in battles' Mante Legends wants to go MonCast to find the science laboratory. But he knows the place but there something he don't know because it was his first time to come here. While looking the way they reach the keep and also he sees telescope. He react about this keep is very gloomy, peaceful because it was now noon. "Common guys, let's go inside... There's something we should looking for..." Mante says before he will go inside. They run the stairs until reaches the top, he's right about this tower has telescope. But he see the location so he will quickly down. Mante Legends almost to get out this place but he was blocked by the keep guardian named Liu Pi Legends. He attempt to defeat him but Nortis Legends stop him because he will up ahead to fight him by the two rounds of the battle. Mante Legends and Steve Legends walks at night and decided to rest. After they woke up Steve Legends sweating in the game and Mante Legends asked "Why are you sweating". Steve Legends can't hear at first then Mante Legends repeat louder. Steve Legends say "I don't know... wait what's this inside?" while looking inside further he sees with joy and shout to Mante Legends. Mante Legends is very happy and thanked Steve Legends about this gift. During the middle of bath, some person who was going to bath the hot spring that is Kakashi Legends when he first see so he hides the spring strong. Mante Legends thinks and closing his eyes while Steve Legends hide in back of Mante Legends. He looks the person, Kakashi Legends closely his eyes moving towards him by sight. Mante Legends will suspect him if he is ninja or teacher. Nortis Legends comes to bath while Mante Legends and Steve Legends going out to continue his journey. Mante Legends can't run and walking fast. Steve Legends intense and regenerating his cells and feeling gloomy. The shuriken was thrown to Mante Legends he was shocked when this weapon appear. Gladly, Steve Legends shielded Mante Legends when his bag has full of iron. "What's this!" exclaimed Mante Legends.Episode 11: Mante Legends and Steve Legends confronts Kakashi Legends? That is Kakashi Legends that who was soak his body in hot spring earlier so he tracking them by putting his tracking device inside. Mante Legends tells Steve Legends by good luck, then he gives him his Immolation pieces that is his weapon and evidence inside his bag. Mante Legends runs without backpack to MonCast. 'Encountering the first sacred legends' Mante Legends finally explored the MonCast to search the MonCast laboratory meanwhile all of the students glares on him that make him nervous to find him, some people wants to pumice however Mante Legends learns the ability of Cyclone to prevent touching on him but his appearance is scary. Mante Legends sees laboratory and he want to take inside but there's a ball on softball (baseball) that stomp to the welcome mat but wanted to destroy the laboratory but he afraid that he will pay as he killed people. Therefore the ball in the baseball was actually revealed after the fog was away is that from Sacred Legends who destroys Pala Iot Legends and Tisoy Legends that is Bragas Legends a legendary baseball player of MonCast and he can make home-run in first base. Mante Legends fights him in the battle. During the battle he didn't understimate them in the first place so that he is revealed to be the messenger of the sacred legends a lowest trying to tempting a Monarchiya's later on Mante Legends finishes the battle using his power in home-run style throwing Bragas Legends to death in Agusan River.